


Too Close

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Kageyama was in high school, it was like all anyone could talk about was soulmates.</p><p>When someone was born, they were born with half of a tattoo on some part of their body. Apparently, as far as Kageyama had been told anyway, once he met his soulmate the other half would fill in. It was a painful process and not one that his parents talked to him about very often. He wondered if it felt like a real tattoo – he wasn’t old enough to get one on his own, but he had gotten a few piercings just to see what a needle felt like. He didn’t like it.</p><p>How would he react, suddenly confronted by his soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama Rarepair Week Day 2: Soulmates AU

Now that Kageyama was in high school, it was like all anyone could talk about was soulmates.

When someone was born, they were born with half of a tattoo on some part of their body. Apparently, as far as Kageyama had been told anyway, once he met his soulmate the other half would fill in. It was a painful process and not one that his parents talked to him about very often. He wondered if it felt like a real tattoo – he wasn’t old enough to get one on his own, but he had gotten a few piercings just to see what a needle felt like. He didn’t like it.

It was an idea that _terrified_ him. Kageyama was awful at dealing with people, and the thought that there was someone he was meant to be with for the _rest of his life_? He could barely tolerate his parents day to day and he did that knowing that at 18 he was free.

He didn’t get to look at his tattoo very often. It was located on his back, and by the look of it so far, he guessed that it was going to end up being pretty big. The design was incomplete so he couldn’t tell what it was, but so far it started at the bottom left-hand side of his lower back and travelled upwards a few inches. The design looked intricate, and quite beautiful, so it made him wonder who his soulmate was going to be. It changed colours often, as soulmate tattoos did, portraying the feelings of his soulmate. Oddly enough, it was often multi-coloured, which Kageyama didn’t know how to interpret. Typically, they were supposed to offer some sort of hint or feeling about one’s soulmate, but all Kageyama felt when he looked at his tattoo was confusion.

Why was it so incomplete? It was supposed to be half done now, just waiting to meet his soulmate. Did his soulmate get the bigger piece? Why?

And why was it _taking so long_? Every day it seemed like his friends would come to tell him that they had met their soulmates. Even Hinata – Hinata fucking Shouyou – had met his soulmate, an extremely quiet bottle-blonde named Kenma. So what was the hold-up with Kageyama’s soulmate?

He tried not to think about it too often, but with conversation buzzing around the high school it was impossible not to. He instead put his focus into volleyball. He didn’t need to worry about this soulmate business. After all, ‘your soulmate will find you when you’re ready’, is what his mother kept on telling him. He wanted to be annoyed for such a sentiment but it kind of made him feel better. A little.

Volleyball was a welcome distraction. He had only picked it up in middle school, where he’d learned that he was pretty talented, but since he’d gone to a school with a pretty average volleyball team they never made it very far against the powerhouse schools. Now, in his first year of high school, his team was _strong_. He had no doubts that Karasuno would make it far.

And now, they had their first practice match against a powerhouse school Aoba Johsai. They were one of the best in their district and would be an excellent match to test their skills. He needed his attention there, not on some stupid soulmate business (even if he _did_ notice that Tsukishima’s tattoo was now complete and he was texting someone with cat emoji’s next to his name that was probably from that stupid school Nekoma).

He ignored the way that Daichi and Sugawara’s tattoo’s matched perfectly, covering both of their right arms fully. He ignored the way that Yamaguchi stuttered while talking to Yachi who had his matching neck tattoo. He ignored that _stupid fucking way_ Nishinoya looked at Asahi who could only _stutter_ whenever Nishinoya mentioned the tattoo on his calf-

No. It was time for the match.

Kageyama sat beside Hinata for the ride, despite the fact that he was incredibly nervous and looked like he might vomit at any second. He hardly even noticed when Hinata puked on the person on his other side, Tanaka, who was screaming and looked like he was about to faint. He was far too focused with running plays in his head and trying to figure out _just_ how hard things were going to be against this team, who apparently had the most skilled setter in the entire prefecture on their team alongside a powerful ace. He was going to need to make sure Hinata was on point-

As if on cue, the bus rolled into the school. They all hopped off the bus one by one, grabbing their bags and lining up to wait for Takeda and Ukai.

Kageyama got a good look at the school’s gym – it was huge, with large panelled windows and an outside court as well as the indoor one. He wondered what it must be like to practice every day in such luxury-

And then the players were walking out.

All the players in Aoba Johsai were huge; even their libero had a lot of height on Karasuno’s Nishinoya. They weren’t wearing their jerseys, so Kageyama couldn’t see their numbers, but he could pick out the ace pretty quickly. He wasn’t the tallest of the bunch – in fact, he was one of the shorter ones – but he was built thickly and everyone looked to him with respect. Other than that he couldn’t pick out the captain or that ‘amazing’ setter, considering that the rest of the team was joking around and picking on the tallest player who had perfectly arranged brown hair.

The tallest boy, the pretty one, walked up with a smirk on his face. Daichi seemed to recognize him and walked up to greet him.

“Oikawa.”

“Daichi-chan!” He laughed, his voice sweet and velvety. Kageyama felt a tingle along his spine, but he ignored it. “So good to see you. We’ll play a nice game today, won’t we?”

They shook hands although Daichi looked positively livid about it. They went to speak to the rest of the team before their coach called-

“It’s time for warm-up!”

With that, they were all filing into the gym. As they walked in, Kageyama noticed the brunet eyeing him up a few times. He poked the shorter, tanned boy until he jogged over to Kageyama. He was wearing #4 – he must have been right about this guy being the ace. He wasn’t pretty like the tall one, but he was handsome and Kageyama felt a churn in his stomach.

“Hey, you’re that genius setter, right?” #4 spoke, tilting his head to the side. Kageyama felt his back start to itch uncomfortably, but he nodded. So that’s why he was looking – they know about him.

“Oh, cool, well, Trashykawa was wondering how good you are… ah… what the fuck!” He cursed, which surprised Kageyama as he stumbled backwards. “My back is burning!”

Kageyama gaped, taking a few steps backwards and away from #4. His own back was scorching and it was all he could do to not crumple into a ball and cry.

“Iwa-chan!” The pretty one ran over. “What’s going on?”

“Oikawa! My-ah-my back,” he stumbled, gripping the hem of his shirt. He ripped it off, exposing the toned muscles of his chest. Kageyama couldn’t even appreciate the sight as he whimpered and clutched his sides uncomfortably.

The one who must have been Oikawa whipped his gaze to Kageyama, who was on his knees now. Daichi at his side was talking to him but he couldn’t make out the words, feeling nothing but the scorching pain on his back. This was _way worse_ than the piercings.

“You- you- must be-“ Oikawa began before he shivered, taking a step back. Iwaizumi caught him, pressing a hand firmly to his back, having caught his breath now.

“Yeah-he’s-ah,” Iwaizumi panted but Oikawa couldn’t hear it. He was groaning, eyes squeezed shut uncomfortably.

The pain in Kageyama’s back intensified and he cried out, falling to the ground. He shook, body unwilling to go unconscious but he couldn’t deal with the pain. Finally, his vision blurred and he blacked out.

None of them played in the practice match.

By the time he came to, Kageyama was in the club room of Aoba Johsai in one of their comfortable chairs. He groaned, his back still tingling, but the pain had mostly subsided now.

“Wow. The rumors were totally right when they said it hurts more the older you get.” A voice near Kageyama spoke, surprising him. He shifted his gaze to see the two Aoba Johsai players talking quietly on the bench. He blushed when he realized they were holding hands and pressed together very closely.

“Yeah… it hurt when we were kids but not this bad. I… That was bad. And he… he got it _twice_.” The pretty one sighed, burying his face against the back of the built one’s – Iwa-chan? Was that what he had called him? – shoulder. Iwa-chan sighed, rubbing his back with his free hand.

They stayed quiet like that for a little longer, Kageyama pretending to sleep because he felt so damn awkward. He felt like he was intruding on a very private moment. Finally, his legs felt like jelly and he shifted, alerting them that he was awake.

Kageyama opened his eyes, sitting up properly.

“Oh, hey, you’re awake…” The pretty one spoke. Kageyama couldn’t remember what Iwa-chan had called him.

“Ummm, yeah.” He froze. God, social interactions were _so awkward_!

“Can I see?” He beamed until Iwa-chan smacked him on the arm. “Oh, ow! I mean, um. I guess we should introduce ourselves? I’m Oikawa Tooru and this is Iwa-chan…” He froze when Iwa-chan glared at him. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Okay.” Kageyama was still trying to process all of this. His mind was swimming with questions but the only thing he could grunt out was, “it doesn’t matter.”

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting up straight. “What doesn’t matter? Your… tattoo?”

“Yeah,” he clarified, looking away.

“Of _course_ it matters!” Oikawa looked almost offended. “Do we not matter? Our tattoos were not complete either until we met you, and yours wasn’t either, so I don’t get how you can just dismiss this like-“

“Calm down, Tooru.” Iwaizumi glanced at him out the corner of his eye and at the request, the brunet calmed. It was amazing how fast he did that.

“I just… I can see there’s already… I don’t know… whatever this is…” Kageyama waved his arms in front of him, gesturing blindly at them in some effort to show them what he couldn’t seem to say.

“Me and Iwa-chan?”

“I guess. Look, I came here to play volleyball and-“

“Just because there’s two of us doesn’t mean there isn’t room for you.” Iwaizumi sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything with us, or even talk to us, but I’d like to be your friend. There’s a reason that we’re tied together like this, you know?”

“Iwa-chan is a big believer in destiny. He’s so cute-“

“Shut up, Trashykawa!”

“So mean, Iwa-chan, you just called me by my first name!”

“And now you’ve made me regret it.”

Kageyama watched their exchange, amused. He couldn’t hold back the soft chuckle that bit at his lips. Both boys turned to stare at him, with a shared “What?”

“You’re just… I don’t know. Ridiculous.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, offering Kageyama a sweet smile and _boy_ did it make his heart stop. “I guess we are. But I guess there’s a reason you’re in here with us. So what’s your name?” Iwaizumi stood up, coming over to sit beside Kageyama. He froze but Iwaizumi wasn’t pushy and left a lot of room between them to make him feel comfortable. Oikawa, on the other hand, tried to jump in between them, but Iwaizumi wrestled him over to his other side and they squished together against the arm of the couch.

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“Well, Kageyama-“

“Tobio-chan!”

“I’d like to get to know you, if that’s okay.”

He couldn’t hold back the soft smile. Maybe this soulmates thing wouldn’t end up so terribly. After all, it would take a pair like this to break down his walls and get to know him.

“I’d like that,” he answered honestly.

And that’s exactly what they did.


End file.
